Natation pour les nuls
by Tinamour
Summary: Sam ne sait pas nager ? Qu'à ce la ne tienne, la Communauté est là pour l'aider ! Attention, débilité profonde !


Me revoili, me revoilou ! Pour un petit Os sans prétention, écrit à la va-vite entre deux feuilles d'anatomie et de bio…Donc, cette fois, pas de longues phrases, mais du délire complet. C'est con, mais ça fait du bien

J'espère que mes conneries vous feront rire…

Ah, oui : j'adresse mes plus plates excuses au grand maître Tolkien pour avoir martyrisé ses personnages et je remercie Fuyuchi-chan pour son idée :^^

* * *

Frodon s'en doutait : déjà quand ils avaient dû fuir les Nazguls sur le bac, Sam n'avait pas l'air très rassuré. Mais bon, là, ça s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils avaient quatre gus à capuchons noirs juchés sur des chevaux qui faisaient un bruit de machine à vapeur à leurs trousses. Même Grand-Pas aurait eu du mal à garder son calme. Encore que…Enfin, ce n'était pas le sujet.

Sam avait réussi à faire durer l'illusion jusqu'à ce que, arrivés en Lorien, la rumeur de leur départ le long de l'Anduin ne se propage. On avait alors vu le Hobbit lorgner le fleuve, aventurant parfois un orteil pour en juger la température, regardant anxieusement les barques qui tanguaient doucement, amarrées au ponton.

En fait, c'était tout simple : Sam ne savait pas nager.

Quoi de plus naturel, s'était-il défendu, pour un Hobbit ? Il avait toujours vécu à Hobbiton, cultivant la terre avec son père, fumant de l'herbe à pipe, jardinant pour Messieurs Bilbon et Frodon…La seule eau qu'il connaissait était la rivière qui passait à proximité et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait envisagé de devoir un jour naviguer en eaux inconnues.

Quand il avait avoué son secret, Merry et Pippin s'étaient jetés un regard consterné avant d'éclater de rire, Aragorn avait eu un de ses sourires énigmatiques qui voulaient dire tout et son contraire, Legolas avait pris un air apitoyé, Gimli avait continué d'affuter sa hache, Frodon avait ouvert des yeux encore plus grands que d'habitude et Boromir…Boromir avait réagi à l'inverse de ce qu'on attendait de lui : il s'était institué professeur de natation. Sam avait bien tenté de protester, mais le Gondorien s'était montré plus têtu qu'une mule, avait balancé le Hobbit par-dessus son épaule et était parti le noy…lui apprendre à nager.

Résultat, les survivants de la Communauté glandouillaient tranquillement à l'ombre d'un mallorn, assistant avec une certaine délectation perverse aux tribulations de Sam. La torture ne durait que depuis un quart d'heure, mais le pauvre était déjà aussi rouge que les tomates qu'il faisait pousser, à bout de souffle, et bien plus proche de la noyade.

-Allez, du nerf ! l'encouragea Boromir d'une voix de stentor. Vous pataugez, là. C'est pas de cette manière qu'on atteindra le Mordor.

-On peut nager jusqu'en Mordor ?

-Je sais pas, Pippin. Demande à Frodon.

-Frodon ?

-Quoi ?

-On peut nager jusqu'en Mordor ?

-Je sais pas. Demande à Merry.

-Mais je viens de lui demander.

-Bah, demande à Gandalf.

-Gandalf est mort…

-Demande à Grand-Pas, alors.

-Grand-Pas, est-ce que…

-Aaah ! Non ! Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moooooiiiii !

-Je crois que Sam est en train de se noyer, remarqua Gimli en roulant les « r », comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Frodon n'en était pas certain, mais il aurait juré entendre Aragorn murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Enfin »…

-Tenez bon, Sam, j'arrive !

Contre toutes attentes, cette phrase ne venait pas de notre gentil et dévoué moniteur de natation mais de l'archer blond, qui venait de plonger sans faire le moindre remous dans l'onde. Boromir, pour sa part, considérait les mouvements désordonnés de son élève sans trop sembler comprendre ce qui se passait.

-C'est pas possible, marmonna-t-il. D'après mes calculs, il devrait flotter…

-Et pourquoi ça ? s'enquit Aragorn qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés.

-Et bien, expliqua le Gondorien, son ventre ressemble à une bouée, on est bien d'accord. Et une bouée, ça flotte. Donc, il devrait flotter.

Le regard que lui lança l'héritier d'Ellendil était tout sauf convaincu.

Le temps que Boromir expose cette intéressante théorie, Legolas avait hissé hors de l'eau un Sam trempé, dont les mâchoires claquaient, faisant trembloter lamentablement tout son corps. Mus par ce qu'on aurait pu appeler de l'altruisme, les trois Hobbits restant vinrent le rejoindre sur la berge, essayant de trouver un moyen de le réchauffer. La solution la plus efficace s'avéra être un câlin.

-Boromir, souffla Aragorn en jetant un œil alentour pour s'assurer que les Hobbits ne l'entendaient pas.

-Voui ?

-Deux choses. Un, vos syllogismes à la con, la prochaine fois, vous vous les gardez. Deux, quand vous planifierez un nouvel assassinat, prévenez-moi, que je puisse m'amuser un peu.


End file.
